Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a mobile terminal, a control method for a mobile terminal, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, some information processing apparatuses have been providing services using short-range wireless communication, such as Near Field Communication (NFC).
Office automation (OA) equipment, household electrical appliance, or other electrical equipment equipped with the short-range wireless communication function are able to determine an approximate distance based on, for example, a radio field intensity using Bluetooth® Low Energy (BLE).
Furthermore, there is also an application (application software) installed on a mobile terminal apparatus and capable of operating an image processing apparatus and instructing the image processing apparatus to perform scanning or other operation. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-183215 discusses an application installed on a mobile terminal apparatus, which is capable of, when an image processing apparatus is located near the mobile terminal apparatus, logging into the image processing apparatus to enable performing scanning.